B L A N K
by Little-Hufflepuff
Summary: Severus has the dreaded Writers Block. Harry decides to help him get inspiration. M U S E-verse, warnings: blowjob. SS/HP SLASH. Not important to have read M U S E.


**Summary**: Severus has the dreaded Writers Block. Harry decides to help him get inspiration. M U S E-verse, warnings: blowjob. SS/HP SLASH. Not important to have read M U S E.

**A/N**: I have a bad case of Writers Block myself, so I decided to try and push through it by writing this little one-shot. My inspiration is lacking and I'd very much enjoy a yummy, compliant Harry to help me myself! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>-B L A N K-<strong>

* * *

><p>The smooth surface of the table seemed like the perfect place to keep his forehead against for the rest of his life. Perhaps banging his head against the wood might knock an idea loose in his brain and help him conquer his writing block.<p>

Severus had spent the last two hours staring blankly at his empty pad, watching the ruled lines taunt him. He was at a standstill, his muse was on vacation and nothing he wrote read any good. In fact his entire brain was a pile of mush that refused to do any work in thinking up creative story ideas. In short, his mood was sour and the deep scowl that pulled at his lips was growing surlier.

The kitchen was quiet, strangely enough. Harry had been spending most his time over at Severus' apartment, he was due to leave with his school in a few days. The thought of having the boy gone was almost as gut twisting as the thought of having him messing up his organized home.

"You know, if you keep banging your head like that you'll hurt yourself." Severus sneered at the table top, refusing to look up at Harry. He hadn't heard the boy enter the kitchen.

Bunching his finger in his long hair, Severus tugged, "I'm past the point of caring." He replied shortly, Harry huffed a small breath of laughter and moved closer. "Why are you bothering me?"

Dragging out a chair Harry sat down heavily, sprawling untidily as he usually did, "maybe I could help?" he offered, Severus lifted his head, Harry's lips were twisted into a lopsided grin and his brows were in his hairline in question. It was true that most Severus' muse had come from Harry in the few weeks he had known the boy, however he couldn't get used to having a source of inspiration when Harry was to be leaving anyway.

"How do you propose to do that?" Severus drawled silkily, he watched Harry's lashes flutter as the boy looked to his lips, a sure sign his little lover wanted kisses. "It's an erotic fiction, something I doubt you'd have much knowledge of." Harry scrunched his nose up in annoyance.

"I'm not useless, tell me what you need inspiration for and I'll see if I can help," Dubiously looking at Harry Severus sighed through his nose. "Tell me, I want to help." Harry whined and Severus shook his head, not allowing the kid to see the smile that his antics brought to Severus' lips.

"I'm up to a sex scene, not a very graphic one," the tickle of a blush that climbed Harry's neck and stained his cheeks was amusing, "I need it to be something like a blowjob. That is where one character sucks –"

"I know what a blowjob is!" Harry snapped and crossed his arms across his chest petulantly, "I'm not an idiot."

Severus smirked, "what a surprise. I'd never have guessed." He got a kick under the table for his words, without missing a beat he kicked Harry back soundly, relishing the startled gasp and narrowed green eyes. "Have you given a blowjob?" teased Severus softly.

"You know damn well I haven't you git. But I am old enough to have heard about it, you know."

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table Severus studied Harry, the boy fidgeted under the intense scrutiny. "Has anyone ever given you a blowjob?" it was an abrupt question, Severus was well aware of that; he wasn't the type of man to dance around a subject. It's the reason he wrote erotica and not romance.

Spluttering Harry blanched of colour, "that's personal!" he squeaked out loudly. Severus couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled in his throat.

"You're my boyfriend; I think I have the right to know. Don't blush love," Severus reached out and ran his palm down Harry's flushed cheek, the boy's skin was warm and soft and much smoother than most men's, "it does wicked things to my cock." It was obvious that Harry wasn't use to Severus' bluntness just yet. He buried his face in his hands and muttered something unintelligible.

"One girl gave me one last year."

Severus perked up, not having expected an answer. His interest was piqued and so was his possessiveness. Standing up from his chair he walked around the small table and stood next to Harry.

"Who was it?"

Shrugging Harry frowned, "just some classmate. Cho Chang, it was rather awkward." He admitted. Severus gave a bay of laughter.

"First time always is." He soothed, Harry glared up at him when he ruffled the silky raven hair. "Did you get off?" Harry gave a curt nod in response. "Quickly?"

"Took about four minutes."

Severus smiled. His first blowjob had been quick and messy and all too unsatisfying – most first time sexual encounters were anything but perfect and romantic, let alone fulfilling. It made his chest flutter with pleasure, just knowing Harry hadn't enjoyed the girl's mouth on him.

It was a few moment of content silence before Harry spoke up, his voice hesitant. "What's it like?" he queried, furrowing his brows Severus frowned at the question.

"What is what like?"

Severus could literally hear Harry's thick swallow and watched the boy's throat work around it, "giving a guy a blowjob. What's it like?" Harry elaborated. It hadn't been the question Severus was ready for; he swallowed thickly himself and took a thoughtful breath.

"It's different at first, somewhat unpleasant, after a few tries it gets better. I find it most rewarding in knowing I'm causing my partners responses, making them a moaning and writhing mess. It's all very satisfying for me."

Harry rested his chin in his palm, "what does it taste like?"

"Semen?"

"Yes."

"Salty and sometimes sweet."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, "do you like it?" he asked after a brief lapse in the conversation. Severus shrugged his shoulders, a gesture he had unwittingly picked up from Harry. In truth he didn't mind it, the taste differed from man to man, sometimes it was pleasant and other times it was gag-worthy.

"I don't mind it." He settled on saying, "I'm not crazy for cum, but I'm also not adverse to it either. Why so curious all of a sudden?"

Harry shifted in his seat, shrugging one shoulder and pursing his lips. He wanted to say something; Severus wasn't an author who didn't notice the meaning of body language. Prodding his finger against Harry's temple he pushed the boy's head, purposely being vexing to get a reaction.

"Severus," Harry huffed under his breath and slapped his hand away gently. Severus raised his brows in question. "Can I try it?"

"Try what?"

"You know what." Harry said quickly, his narrowed eyes did nothing to make Severus feel even marginally threatened. The kid's expression was endearing, it made the author want to kiss away the naivety.

Moving to rest the small of his back against the table's edge Severus smirked at Harry, "I don't know what, for all I know you want to try making special brownies or try to spin a cocoon like a butterfly."

"Technically speaking it's the caterpillar that spins the cocoon," Harry stated stiffly and then promptly shook his head, as if the action would help put his mind back on track. "I want to try giving you – a, ah, I want to, you _know_."

Enjoying his little lovers floundering the older man did nothing to help him find the right words. "Tell me, Harry. Just say it, there's no need to be embarrassed about it. Tell me what you desire."

Green eyes were momentarily hidden when Harry closed his eyes, "I want to suck you off." He said in one breath. Squirmy feelings of lust and something akin to affection wriggled in Severus' stomach.

"You want to give me a blowjob?" he questioned quietly; Harry didn't open his eyes but nodded. "Say it, tell me what you want to do, and open those pretty eyes, love."

Harry did as he was asked, "can I please give you a blow job, Severus?" it amazed Severus how steady the youth's voice was, it hitched only slightly, sticking to the boy's throat. It was as plain as day that Harry was all jittery nerves and trembling lips, and Severus took pity on him. It would be easier for Harry is Severus took control, this time at least.

"Because you've got such good manners I'll let you."

"Because you're horny you'll let me, I think you mean." Severus' lips quirked at the brazen response he got.

"That too," he conceded, pleased when Harry rolled his eyes but blushed fitfully.

Rubbing absently at his jaw Harry peeked up at Severus, "where do you want to, you know, do it?" he asked. Severus didn't laugh at the apprehension in his voice; instead he let a wide smile drag at his lips and crouched down on the floor in front of Harry.

"Why not in here, I don't see a problem with it." He said in a whisper, he steadied his balance by holding onto Harry's thighs, something that got him a soft gasp in return. "Let's change positions though," decided Severus, Harry nodded and hurried to comply.

Once their positions had been altered they sat in silence, Harry was kneeling between Severus' thighs, his small hands gripping the man's pants. Severus wasn't pushing for anything, he didn't disrupt the quiet, he just sat back and waited for Harry to make his move.

It was somewhat difficult not to lean down and capture Harry's soft lips with his when the kid licked them, wetting them with a sheen of saliva.

"Will you tell me if I do it wrong?"

"Of course, love. Just go at your own pace, there's no rush. It's your first time, relax and enjoy it." Nodding his agreement Harry worried his lip between his teeth, the gesture reminding Severus of something, "and Harry," said boy looked up expectantly, "no teeth. You use your teeth and I'll have to spank you." It was a threat Severus fully intended to follow through on. Harry knew it and he grinned.

"No teeth, I promise." Without any warning Harry lifted his shaky hands and ran his palms along Severus' denim covered thighs. The warmth of his body causing tingles of want to prickle at the man's skin. "I'm nervous." The admittance was almost inaudible.

Resting one of his hands on top of Harry's unruly hair and the other over one of his exploring hands Severus hummed in his throat, "I know, love. There's no need to be. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Would you prefer me to give you a blowjob instead?"

It was a tempting offer even for himself; he had wanted to see Harry's cock for quite some time. Sucking it and tasting it would be a bonus. Harry shook his head however and gently nudged Severus' hand away from his own, he continued to smooth his palms up and down Severus' thighs, squeezing sporadically.

"I want to try it, I want to taste you." Severus resisted a groan of appreciation at the words and touch, he felt like a wanton teenager again, getting hard over a simple caress and a few decidedly innocent words. "I don't know if I'll like it, but, I want to do it."

The pressure of a palm pressing against his crotch was enough to make Severus hummed, pleasure buzzed in his bones, building as Harry's hand squeezed and rubbed his hardening cock through his jeans.

"I've never touched another man's cock before," Harry's voice was soft and awe filled, "I like it." A tugging at the waistband of his jeans was the only warning before the button was popped and zipper undone. "Can I touch you?"

"You don't need to ask, Harry. Just do it."

It was with gentle, soft hands that Harry reached inside his pants and wrapped his fingers around Severus' half-hard length. The touch was a brush of smooth, slightly clammy skin against silky flesh, it was too light and when Harry moved his fist up and down slowly it wasn't quick enough, wasn't firm enough, but gods if it wasn't absolutely perfect.

"How's that?" panted Harry, twisting his wrist and tugging a bit more forcefully at Severus' cock. "Doing it alright?"

"Yes," it was all Severus could manage; he tipped his head back, relaxing it against the chair as he closed his eyes and just _felt_. Felt the sweaty grip around his hard cock, felt the ghost of Harry's breath against the sliver of exposed belly, felt the pleasure hum in his veins.

He didn't need to warn Harry that if he kept up the sloppy hand-job he'd have cum everywhere within a few minutes for Harry stopped and tugged at Severus' jeans. Trying to drag them off.

"Help me out, Sev," he grunted and Severus nimbly lifted his hips, allowing Harry to effectively remove his pants. The cool air of the kitchen flushed against his exposed erection. "No teeth." Severus heard Harry mutter, he was about to smile and make a witty remark but his words were caught in his throat when a hot wetness engulfed his cock.

Swallowing down his forgotten remark Severus let a guttural moan fall from his lips. Harry's mouth was warm and slick, it didn't matter that the kid couldn't take all of his cock in at once, or that dribbles of saliva were trailing down his shaft and balls, the sensation of Harry's sucking and the knowledge that it was _Harry_ who was lapping hungrily at his cock made Severus' pleasure increase tenfold.

Daring a look down at the boy, Severus risked coming and peeked at the boy between his legs. Harry's eyes were closed, shut so tightly his lashes fluttered, his cheeks were hollowed, sucking forcefully and making Severus' cock twitch pleasantly. Small hands were on either of the author's thighs, gripping at his legs and surely leaving marks.

"You're doing well, love." It was approval, Severus noticed that his voice was husky and thick; Harry apparently understood his words for he hummed happily, an action that had his older lover arching his back and pushing his hips forward. "Sorry," apologised Severus when Harry gagged, he made a mental note to keep his humping to a minimum and threaded his finger into Harry's hair. He didn't guide him or push the boy further onto his cock; he held the silky hair to show Harry he was there if he needed him.

Harry begun to bob his head, it was slow at first, he was getting use to the feeling of the thick, long shaft sliding down his throat. "Oh, that feels good," Severus hissed, clutching the hair in his hand tight, it was a wonder Harry didn't cry out from pain.

The feel of wet and hot was blissful; Severus couldn't deny that Harry had a talented mouth. He was messy when sucking and found it hard to set a steady rhythm but his lips and tongue were wonderfully sinful and done such wicked things to Severus that his cock started leaking pre-cum.

It wasn't a surprise when Harry pulled back, his tongue licking at his swollen lips, "You're close," it was a statement, however, Severus answered regardless.

"Yes and you've stopped."

"Tasted funny," Harry wasn't looking up at him; his attention was focused on the pearly drops dribbling from the head of Severus' cock. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth Harry collected the sticky fluid on the tip of his finger. "Pre-cum," he stated to himself and then lifted his finger up, placing it against Severus' lips. It was a gesture that confirmed Harry had a bit of a kink. Severus was an obliging man and sucked the tip of Harry's finger clean, tasting himself.

Grinning Harry stuck out his tongue, making a show of licking away the rest of the fluid, cleaning the cock before him. It was a sight that any man would die to experience, Severus' heart raced, beating it's melody against his ribs.

"You're a tease," he mumbled to Harry, his fingers dancing across the boy's smooth chin, Harry chortled. "Are you going to finish the job?" Sitting back on his heels Harry revealed the tent in his pants, it made Severus' body rush with lust in knowing Harry was turned on by sucking cock.

"If I finish you off, will you finish me off?"

It was a question that needn't be asked. Severus would jump at the chance to suck Harry off. "My pleasure," he purred, he noticed the shiver that trembled through Harry's body, and he loved how his voice could get a reaction from his boy.

Sitting back up onto his knees Harry sent a rakish glance up at Severus, and then he bent forwards, "I can't deep throat," he whispered against the hard cock, it jumped under the gentle brush of breath.

"It doesn't matter, love. I'll teach you one day."

The promise stilled Harry's nerves and he relaxed his shoulders, taking the erection between his lips and into his mouth. He sucked and licked the entire length, not stopping nor complaining when Severus thrust into him, humping urgently into his mouth.

It was testament to just how wrapped up in the pleasure Severus was that he didn't notice the coiling pleasure that burned in his stomach, his orgasm built up quickly and before he could shout a warning to Harry his cock pulsed and his muscles tightened. It was a forceful jolt of pleasure that racked his bones, taking his breath away and leaving him to cry out hoarsely as he came, shooting warm jets of cum down Harry's throat.

Harry pulled back, coughing and wiping away the cum that had dribbled down his chin. Too hazed and content to apologise Severus smiled down at the pouting boy.

"Mmm?" he hummed a lax sprawl of gratified man. Harry licked his lips and swallowed noticeably.

"I don't know if I liked the taste much," he said after a moment of silence, Severus chuckle quietly, "but it felt good when you came in my mouth." He admitted shyly. Severus lifted his chin from his chest and stared at his boy. Green eyes were shadowed by inky black, lustful and hungry. His pants were tight and skin slick with perspiration.

"Kiss me –?"

The request was unexpected, although Severus thought perhaps it shouldn't have been, Harry had just given pleasure to a man for the first time, it was expected that he seek comfort and praise afterwards. Reaching down and dragging the boy up from the ground Severus smashed their lips together firmly. It was a possessive kiss, full of lust and want.

A moan that could have come for either of them was swallowed and Severus cupped the back of Harry's head. Softening the kiss he allowed Harry to settle on his lap, an armful of aroused, warm boy was more than welcome after a satisfying blowjob.

"Did I do good?" Harry questioned once they had broken apart with a wet, dirty sound of smacking lips. Severus nodded.

"You did very well, you should be pleased with yourself." It was obvious Harry was extremely pleased with himself, his grin was just that little bit too wide and the cocky tilt to his head made Severus want to laugh. He didn't, however. He wouldn't want Harry to think he was laughing at him – even when he kind of was.

Settling for brushing a kiss across Harry's cheek he wrapped his arms tight around the slim body, "you said she brought you off in four minutes?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Cho Chang, she made you come in four minutes."

Harry's nose heated in a blush; even after sucking Severus to an orgasm he was bashful about sex. Severus deduced it must just be in his nature to be coy. "Oh, yeah. Yeah she did."

"I bet I could do better than that."

Severus caught the smirk that flittered across Harry's mouth. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I'll bring you off in two minutes flat." Promised the author confidently. If Harry had only received one blow job, and from schoolgirl at that, he'd have no problem bringing the kid off quickly. Severus knew how to give a damn good blowjob.

"And if you can't?"

"I will, there's no question about it." Laughing Harry butted his nose against Severus' and kissed his lips quickly, it was chaste and sweet. "Let's change positions again?"

"Yeah," breathed Harry heavily and he slid down off Severus' lap, managing to rub his body against Severus' in a deliciously seductive manner, whether it was purposely done or not Severus wasn't sure. Probably not, knowing Harry, he had little awareness just how attractive he was or how hot and bothered he made Severus.

Harry looked good sitting in the chair, his legs spread slightly and his hands twisting in his t-shirt. He was nervous. "Relax, this will feel good." Taking a deep breath Harry let his nerves disappear.

It was the first time Severus had been allowed to touch Harry – sure they had groped and made out fervently in the time Harry had spent over at his apartment but they had never gone beyond that. Now, however, he had a gorgeous young man willingly sitting before him, waiting for his touch. Severus didn't make Harry wait long; he set to work opening the boy's jeans, not making any move to pull them off.

Touching his palm to the bulge in the jeans Severus bit the inside of his cheek, his mouth watering with anticipation. He couldn't wait to take Harry's cock deep into his throat.

"Start timing, love." He said.

Harry hissed through his teeth as Severus slipped his hand inside his briefs and fisted his erection with sure movements. There was no hesitation in the man's grip, no shake of his hand, just pure talent.

"Oh, that feels really good, Severus…" Harry moaned out his desire, humping his hips forward in time with each pump of his cock. It felt so good, too good. He had never thought a hand-job could be so wonderful or arousing. There was something about Severus' dry, warm palm that made his tummy twist and knot pleasurably with squirmy feelings of lust.

Severus grunted, his hand speeding up, Harry shouted a profanity into the kitchen and helplessly bucked and writhed, pushing his crotch shamelessly against the older man's hand.

"That's a good boy," purred Severus throatily, Harry was dimly aware that his jeans were being removed; he let the author slip them off his legs, the skilful hand still fisting his throbbing shaft. "I'm going to make you scream nice and loud for me." The words were enough incentive for Harry to let loose a groan, his hands sort out the dark hair and he tugged at it.

"Please, please, _please_." What Harry was begging for he wasn't certain, all he knew was that Severus had one major talent for giving hand-jobs and that he wanted the man to hurry up and suck him already. It wasn't long before his wish was granted and Severus went down on him.

The wetness was a surprise, not that Harry hadn't felt that with Cho, it was just different, it seemed hotter and slippery and so bloody _good_. Was it because it was a man sucking on his cock? No, it was because it was Severus. Harry was well aware that he didn't want any other guy near his cock.

The kitchen was silent save for the wet noises Severus was making, Harry tried to control his moaning, hoping not to come across slutty, but gods it was hard when he had such a forceful, warm, wet mouth around his erection. "Sev, I'm – I'm so close."

Humming Severus ran his palms up Harry's thighs, firmly holding on to them, it was all the go-ahead Harry needed and he succumbed to the roiling pleasure that spiked his veins and made his head dizzy. His climax claimed his body slowly, wrapping around his cock before shooting up his spine, Harry arched painfully, groaning and panting so loudly he wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbours had heard him.

When the last of his pleasure left his heavy limbs Harry closed his eyes briefly, breathing through his nose and feeling extremely replete and sleepy.

"You taste sweet," Opening his eyes lazily Harry looked down at Severus; the man was licking his lips and swallowing Harry's cum greedily. The sight made him moan under his breath. "Oh, and I believe I got you off in under two minutes." The smugness in the man's voice was thick, but Harry couldn't be bothered to do much about it. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"I think I quite like getting blowjobs from you." Severus chuckled, getting to his feet swiftly.

"Good, I like giving you them to you." Harry happily received the kiss Severus gave him, opening his mouth just a little. Severus mashed their mouths together before licking at Harry's tongue with his own. The faint taste of something sweet, sticky and indistinctly sour made Harry's softening cock twitch interestedly. Pulling away Severus smirked at him.

"Do you like how you taste?" he questioned, running his fingertips down Harry's covered chest, he stopped just before the boy's cock.

Lifting his hips and hoping for some contact Harry shrugged, "You tasted better." And Severus had. At first Harry had been off put by the thick white cum that had rushed into his mouth, it tasted like nothing he had savoured before, but like Severus had said earlier, it wasn't wholly unpleasant and Harry thought he could get use to swallowing cum.

"Mmm," Severus' response was quiet, a hum in his chest that rumbled. Harry forced his lazy body to comply with his want and he sat up straighter, demanding another kiss from his partner. Severus smiled and nipped Harry's bottom lip.

"Did I help you find your muse?" Harry queried, he was dragged up into a cuddle by an insistent Severus. Both were naked from the waist down, it sent pleasure to flutter in Harry's chest when his cock brushed against Severus'.

"You always do, darling."

"Good, are you going to write?"

"No, I think I'll just hold you for a while longer."

Harry was perfectly content with Severus' answer and he rested his head against the man's broad shoulder, nuzzling close and holding his boyfriend near to him. Harry was immensely proud of helping Severus overcome his writing block and was also quietly smug about giving Severus a reasonable blowjob. All in all, Harry thought his evening had turned out rather well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Writers Block is a bitch. I can't even begin to tell you how stuck I am. Where's my Harry when I need one?


End file.
